The field of the present invention is instrument display systems for motorized cycles.
Conventional motorcycles have various meters and displays to inform the motorcycle operator of the operating conditions of the motorcycle. Generally, the speedometer, tachometer and other informational displays are disposed in front of the motorcycle handle center. These meters are normally mounted independently of each other and are relatively large in size and high in weight because their display unit and control unit are integrally composed. Their size and weight hinder the simplification of the design and construction in front of the handle center and the choices for their installed location are limited. An additional problem is that, because of their weight and size, they must generally be installed such that their display surfaces are relatively low in the region of the steering handle.
Liquid crystal meter displays are being adopted in the design of various vehicles because they consume less power and have a more modern appearance. However, such liquid crystal meters generally have been integrally combined with their control unit and, as a result, they remain heavy and cumbersome. Most of these meters are mounted in meter cases that contain the control unit as well as illumination lamps, see for example FIG. 1. This design concept, coupled with its weight factor, limits the size of the liquid crystal display.